It has become common for a single video, audio, or data device to receive multimedia program content from a variety of physical sources. For instance, a television is easily configured to receive programming from one or more cable systems and also from terrestrial broadcast systems. More recent devices such as set-top boxes (STBs) and multimedia personal computers (PCs) are able to receive programming from cable systems, terrestrial broadcast systems, the Internet, video tape players, digitized video libraries, CD-ROMs, and so on.
The large number of available program sources has produced a correspondingly large amount of programming, making it difficult for users to find and select desired programming. Traditional printed directories and program guides cannot easily handle the large amounts of information that must be presented to potential consumers of programming.
Electronic program guides (EPGs) are sometimes available for particular physical program sources. An EPG typically lists program content that is available from a particular physical source, in a way that allows a user to interactively locate specific content. For example, an EPG might include the starting and ending times for a particular show, the title of the show, the general topic or genre of the show, the primary actors or personalities involved in the show, and other information. The information is presented interactively, so that the user can scroll through various content entries and even perform searches based on criteria supplied by the user.
EPGs utilize databases containing programming information for particular broadcast systems. Such databases are typically compiled and provided by entities associated with a particular physical program source. For example, a cable distribution network might make available a database containing details about programming that is available from that distribution network. In some cases, third parties might compile databases for terrestrial or cable broadcast content in a particular geographic area. Each database is typically formatted IN a proprietary way, so that the EPG must be customized to deal with the format of each particular database.
While there is an abundance of available program content and descriptive information regarding such content, there is still no convenient way for a user to review and select content from a variety of physical sources. Suppose, for example, that a user has a receiving device connected to receive content from a television antenna and from a cable network. The user might subscribe to an EPG service for terrestrially broadcast television content in the user's geographic area. This EPG might run on a PC or some device external to the user's television receiver. Similarly, the cable network might supply an EPG of cable programming, which would run on the network-supplied STB.
In this example, the user would be forced to use two different EPGs to survey all possible programming choices. In addition, there the user would have to manually switch his or her receiver between the television antenna and the cable network depending on the source of the desired programming. This requires much more effort by the user than should be necessary.